The present invention relates in general to a water-repellent solution and a method of forming a water-repellent film by using the solution. More specifically, the present invention relates to a water-repellent solution which is applicable to vehicular and architectural window or mirror glass plates to form thereon a water-repellent film. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method of forming a water-repellent film on such window or mirror glass plates by using the water-repellent solution.
Hitherto, various types of water-repellent solutions and methods of producing a water-repellent film on a glass plate by using the solutions have been proposed and put into practical use, some of which are described in Japanese Patent First Provisional Publications 9-132433, 9-309746, 3-247537, 58-122979 and 58-129082 and Japanese Patent 2,500,178.
However, due to their inherencies, the techniques disclosed and suggested by these publications have failed to give users satisfaction. That is, some of them need a troublesome and expensive handling process for producing the water-repellent solution and/or forming the water-repellent film on a glass substrate, and some of them fail to provide the glass substrate with a film which exhibits a satisfied performance in water repellency and durability.